A longboard is a form of skateboard akin to a surfboard with wheels. Longboards are commonly used for cruising, or alternatively may be used for downhill or slalom on a gradient. Longboards can be shaped in various ways, depending on the type of riding for which the board is intended. Their greater weight and bulk makes them less suitable for many skateboarding tricks, and instead most users focus on creating fluid motions. This is why longboarding is often compared to surfing on concrete, as a longboard's design allows for big turns or short carves similar to that of a snowboard.
The shape and construction of a longboard is similar to a traditional skateboard. Most longboarders wear gloves and a protective helmet. Often, longboarders also don wrist, groin, elbow and knee protection. Most longboards measure between 90 and 150 cm (35.4-60 inches). Shorter boards may still be referred to as longboards when their main purpose is in line with that of longboarding. There are several different shapes of longboards, including pintails, flat nose riders, and boards shaped like a longer shortboard. Pintails permit looser trucks and larger diameter wheels better suited for carving or a “surfy” feel. Mid-length boards, 94-127 cm (37-50 inches) are the most versatile.
Unlike conventional skateboards, longboards are commercially available in a great array of shapes and sizes. Each type of deck has certain advantages and disadvantages, and there are many boards that fall in between the several most prominent categories. There are a few main shapes of board. A popular shape is the Pintail which is a teardrop-shape deck, typically flat and suitable for beginners. The pintail shape is used to prevent wheelbite while still providing ample foot space.
Another type is Drop-through decks, where the middle of the deck is lower than where the trucks are mounted. This can be achieved by either a “drop through” cutout, where the trucks are mounted through the deck, or a “dropped” deck where the deck is pressed in such a way that the truck mounts are placed higher than the standing platform. A lowered platform allows for greater stability at high speeds and easier pushing, as the other leg must bend less. However, this deck type is not always well-suited for very loose trucks which allows for a great deal of lean, leading to a condition called “railbite” where the rails of the deck scrape the ground. Speed bumps can create a hazard, where the dropped platform impacts the speedbump, stopping the deck.
Hybrid longboards include wheel cutouts which provide room for the wheels to turn at sharper angles while avoiding wheelbite. Another quality of hybrid boards is that they are around 30-40 inches in length, which allows creativity for the rider to complete the same tricks as on a skateboard. A downside of all hybrid longboards is the possibility for “shoebite” which happens due to the cutout in the deck so the shoe will rub on the wheel slowing or stopping the rider. Another classic deck shape is the Cruiser shape. These have a somewhat similar shape to normal skateboards, in that they have a kick-tail on the back.
Decks intended for riding downhill are typically stiff and have a wheelbase of around 30″. There are three primary shapes for these decks: topmount, dropthrough, and dropmount. These different decks have different ride heights, which affects the cornering ability. Footspace is important on a downhill deck, so the board can facilitate a user's aerodynamic “tuck”. Stiffer boards provide for a more direct response, rather than effort being lost to flex. Some boards are designed to be flexible. Flexible boards are usually intended for lower speed riding. The flex makes the board ride smoother and be an overall more enjoyable board for lower speeds.
Longboarding also provides an alternative form of exercise and recreation that is less dangerous and generally more accessible to individuals of all ages and skill levels. However, users of longboards are limited to lower body exercise, in the form of propelling the longboard through pushing off the ground with the user's foot. Accordingly, there is a need in the art of longboarding for a device that allows user's to use their upper body strength to propel the longboard. Such device should also help direct and guide the longboard to aide in directing the user about a chosen topography.